Teardrops On My Guitar
by GrangerGirl26
Summary: Quinn/Rachel. Set a few years after Season One. Quinn is dating Sam, but Rachel, her best friend, wants more. One shot. Written in my diary on the 17th of February.


**I do not own Glee, or Teardrops on My Guitar (Taylor Swift)**

Drew looks at me  
>I fake a smile so he won't see<br>What I want and I need  
>And everything that we should be<br>Drew talks to me  
>I laugh 'cause it's just so funny<br>I can't even see  
>Anyone when he's with me<br>He says he's so in love  
>He's finally got it right<br>I wonder if he knows  
>He's all I think about at night<br>He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star<br>He's the song in the car I keep singing  
>Don't know why I do<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn waved. Rachel raised her hand to wave back, but saw Sam, who was in front of her, smile and wave back. She lowered her head, and kept walking.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's just so sweet, you know?"<p>

"Yeah… yeah." Rachel replied, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice.

It was another girl's night, and Rachel was painting Quinn's toenails. She was painting them light blue, Quinn's favorite color. Rachel bet Sam didn't even know what Quinn's favorite color was.

Girl's nights were fun. But Quinn always talked about Sam, and Rachel had to pretend to be delighted that they'd found each other. Hearing Quinn talk about Sam was like getting pierced in the heart.

Quinn was so happy. She loved him. And Rachel would never be good enough for her.

* * *

><p>"What's it like?" Rachel asked.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sam and Rachel were sitting in Quinn's car, in front of her house, waiting for Quinn. They had been on their way to go bowling, and Quinn had looked back at the two of them sitting in the backseat (she never cleaned her car, and there was far too much crap in the passenger's seat for either of them to sit there), and she had just suddenly turned around, and driven home. When Sam asked her what was going on, she said "you'll see." And then she had run in, and they had no idea what was going on.

"Kissing Quinn." Rachel had been meaning to ask this for a while, but she didn't want Quinn to hear her, and her and Sam weren't usually together without Quinn there. She didn't bother to hide her envy.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, but… I love her. And I am so glad she loves me back. She loves you too, you know. Just… just not enough." Sam looked away.

Just not enough.

Just not enough.

Rachel knew it was the truth.

They both looked around to see Quinn running out of the house… looking nervous, but excited.

"What's going-" Rachel started to ask, but Quinn just shook her head a bit, smiling.

Quinn took from her pocket a small, plain ring.

Rachel gasped. She recognized it at once.

It was the ring she had given Quinn all those years ago, when Quinn had been pregnant. She had slipped it into the blonde girl's hands that day on the bench outside the Glee room… right after Rachel had wrongly helped the truth get out. Rachel had taken it off her own finger, and given it to Quinn. She had whispered the words "Remember, you're not alone" in Quinn's ear before she left.

She hadn't known that Quinn still had the ring.

She wondered if Quinn remembered who gave the ring to her, or if it was just another accessory.

Quinn walked up to the car.

"Rachel… Sam? You two are the people I trust the most. You mean the most to me, and neither of you would EVER betray me. But Rachel… Rachel has been here far longer. I'm sorry Sam. I've just been too afraid of what everyone else would think if I chose her. But I've made myself blind. I am so, so sorry Sam. I love you. But I'm not… IN love with you. That spot in my heart… it will always belong to Rachel Berry.

Rachel ran out of the car, not even bothering to close the door behind her, and finally got her answer.

What was it like to kiss Quinn Fabray?

Heaven.

* * *

><p>Sam watched them kiss, and realized that it was HIM who was loved to little. But he was glad for them… he knew they'd make each other very happy.<p>

He slowly got out of the car, and started to make his way home, leaving them to their long-stifled desires.

Drew looks at me,

I fake a smile so he won't see


End file.
